


Strawberries taste how lips do

by strawharry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sick!Harry, it's very short I'm sorry, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis taking care of harry, thats it, thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawharry/pseuds/strawharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has the common cold and Louis has a lot of love for Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries taste how lips do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is yet another short one but I hope you like it !

Harry's bones ached and stirred when louis put his lips near his own, It was as if a bee hive had been placed in his ribcage whenever he was near. When louis' lips touched his, harry's heart set bloom and stars exploded behind his eyes. When louis' hands entwined in his hair he felt helium coursing through his veins and tidal waves in his belly. 

Harry didn't notice that louis had untangled himself from Harry's chestnut brown curls and he also didn't notice nor take time to see that louis' china blue eyes were drilling into his green.

Louis' lips parted but he said nothing, all that came out was a sigh, Harry asked him if he was alright and louis looked deep into his features, let them all set in his memory and simply stated 'I love you'. 

As harry slept that night he dreamt of louis and the first time he had said he loved him, it was at high school graduation and in those few moments louis had clutched harry's hand pulling him through a sea of well known faces that he turned back and said 'I love you'.

Everything became a blur, a blur of his smile and his hand entwined with harry's while they waved and took photos with the crowd of ones they grew to love. 

He met louis' mother for the first time and she was just as ravishing as her lively son. His name rolled off her tongue with familiarity and she told him she wanted a photo of them, harry wrapped his arm around louis' waist and it fit like key and lock.

The day was slow and steady as was Harry's heartbeat, Louis had made breakfast while harry stayed within the confines of his warm white sheeted bed. Outside there was nothing but the sound of people going to work, who actually had an idea of what they want to do in this life. 

The sky was a smokey grey and the scent of car exhaust and the ocean filled it. When louis returned harry sat up and awed at such a sweet gesture, louis set the tray of berries and french toast by his side and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

When harry asked him if he had to go to work he just hummed in response and waved it off. 

The night before louis had said if he could quit and drop everything just to be here, with harry, he would. It was nine fifty and the Looney Toons line up was long over so they settled for the box set of friends he had bought harry for Christmas. 

Around twelve Louis went to the grocery store, Harry was home with the common cold and begging for chicken soup they didn't have, so he had to make a run for his baby. He slowly roamed the aisles taking time examining all the foods, but to break it down he was absorbing the feeling of other people that weren't harry or his coworkers. 

Louis only ever left the house to go to work and to occasionally shop. Right then a young girl with two blonde braids and who he guessed to be her sister rushed past louis in a fit of giggles and he could hear their mother yelling at them in the aisle over.

Louis loves kids and it eats at him everyday that he hasn't seen his sisters in over a year after he and harry packed up and took off.

He continued his mindless search for bananas and red wine while thinking about how he could ever deserve a love like harry. Louis and harry had met at Coachella of all places and they had met eyes when Tegan and Sara went on and they were eating face by the time they went off. When his eyes met harry's his stomach did flips and his hands started to sweat profusely.

Harry had approached him and told Louis he liked his shirt and Louis being himself replied "thanks, I like your face" harry laughed at that and Louis took that as a sign that this is going well. Harry was also the first to ask Louis on a date, they had spent that whole day at Coachella together.

At the end of the day harry turned on his heels to face louis, the sun setting, leaving beautiful gold and pink streaks across his face making him even more desirable harry said "I had great time today and I really want to see you again" louis grinned, his eyes shining brighter than they had in a while "hand me your phone". Harry whipped out his phone and louis saw that his case was a picture of Tom Daley which brought a giggle to his lips, harry rolled his eyes. Louis tapped in "Twink Daley" as his contact name, hoping harry would get the humor when he sees it. 

The rest sorta just happened.

Louis checked his watch and gaped when he realized he'd been here for an hour and a half and had only a bundle of unripe bananas in his basket. He rushed to the soup isle and might have grabbed a few sweets for himself but that's beside the point. Louis hates leaving harry alone in the house for too long because harry is very danger-pron, if not a better word for it.

When he returned to the flat harry was sprawled out on the couch watching reruns of whatever was on at that time of day. "hi Lou" Louis smiled fondly to himself at the stuffed up sound of Harry's voice as he toed off his black vans "hi haz". Harry lifted himself up off the couch for a hug, used tissues falling from his lap "what did you get?" Louis made his way to the small spaced kitchen and harry followed.

"Eggs, bananas, wine, and of course your soup" harry nodded to himself and pulled his long torso onto the white tile counter. Louis stood between Harry's long legs as their lips wove into each other and tongues explored what was rightfully theirs. 

Harry hummed somewhere into the kiss which made goosebumps arise on the back of louis' soft neck. Louis backed up to put some groceries away when Harry put his arms out In a grabbing motion much like a child might do when wanting it's mother yet of course Louis obliged.

Louis scooped his arms under Harry's legs and wrapped them around his waist, Harry dug his face in the crook of Louis' neck and giggled because harry is much bigger than louis so carrying him is a bit of a hassle but he does it anyways. 

Louis laid harry on his side of the bed gently on the white and navy blue sheets Anne had gotten them as a moving in present. He laid down next to Harry, foreheads pressed together, breathing in time when Harry quietly said "baby you'll get sick" and Louis just gave a sly smirk before pressing his lips tighty to Harry's in a need for contact "I already am"

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from little bird by ed sheeran)  
> kudos and comments are appreciated !  
> my tumblr is harrystoles feedback there is also nice :)


End file.
